


qmi | voice crack

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: The N Parallel Universes of QMi [4]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is the worst best friend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	qmi | voice crack

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from this video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HH0I0FvGQkA

 

Zhou Mi is nervous. Even though they’re in China, the fans still probably hate him. They’re about to sing “Blue Tomorrow” which is the song that best characterizes his vocals. If he can hit the notes right, which he could do in the recording but is unsure he can replicate in front of an audience of fiends.

Fans. He means fans.

He adjusts his vest, the one he’s worn eight million times already. Someone decided that they each will alternate through only three different outfits during “Super Girl” promotions. Zhou Mi wanted to protest, but he realized he was already on thin ice with management, the fans, and just about everyone, so he resigned himself to his fashion fate. At least his pants make his legs look long.

The song starts and so far, everything is okay. Zhou Mi realizes his knuckles are ghostly white from gripping the microphone too tightly and tries to relax. 

They’re nearing the end and soon, this will all be over. Han Geng sings, then Siwon, and then Henry. Kyuhyun is standing right next to him, and his lines are next. Finally, Donghae sings, and Zhou Mi takes a deep breath.

_Wo yi ran hai deng ni hui dao wo shen bian… I’m still waiting for you to come back to my side._

The moment of truth comes. Zhou Mi smoothly moves into the next line.

_Lei liu zai wo bing leng de zhen bi-ANNN… Tears are falling on the side of my cold pillow._

His voice cracks like it had done so many times before, and Zhou Mi instantly freezes. His eyes grow wide and he wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Preferably quickly. And preferably painlessly. 

The audience doesn’t really know how to react so they just kind of look at him. Then they start to laugh and Zhou Mi is absolutely mortified. He looks around for something to impale himself with so he can end his embarrassment, when he realizes that they’re not laughing at him. _They’re laughing at Kyuhyun._

Who is laughing at him.

Zhou Mi tries to nudge him in a “ha ha yes it was funny now stop” kind of way, but Kyuhyun doesn’t pick up on that part. He takes it as a cue to keep going and first ducks his head, then turns around. He’s laughing too hard to sing properly so Ryeowook swoops in to save the day, singing the last lines of their song.

 _Wo ai zhi ni… dao yong yuan._ _I’ll love you… forever._

The fans continue laughing and start cheering. Kyuhyun is now crouched on the floor giggling like crazy. The song ends and Zhou Mi furiously apologizes. “Dui bu qi, dui bu qi, dui bu qi.” _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ He bows rapidly, trying to hide the bright red of his cheeks.

Han Geng rushes over and acts as the MC, which he _always_ does since he’s China’s prince. Zhou Mi is still mortified and Kyuhyun is _still_ laughing. The stupid idiot finally manages to right himself and throws his arms around Zhou Mi, right as the fans start chanting “Zhou Mi, jia you! Zhou Mi, jia you! Zhou Mi, jia you!”

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun whispers, still unable to control his giggling. Zhou Mi smiles out of nervousness and awkwardness, and the actual MC rushes over to tell them they’ll shoot the song again. Kyuhyun gives Zhou Mi a squeeze. Thankfully, the fans are still chanting nice things and Zhou Mi doesn’t feel as miserable.

They give Kyuhyun a few minutes and a water bottle to calm himself down. Han Geng informs him in no unclear terms that he needs to get his act together _quickly_. Ryeowook walks Kyuhyun through some breathing exercises and Kyuhyun decides he just needs some more sleep.

“Ready?” the MC asks. They nod (well, Han Geng and Zhou Mi nod, so the rest of them take that as a cue to nod too.) and the song starts over again. Zhou Mi concentrates all of his willpower on nailing that last note, which he thankfully does. Kyuhyun manages to sing the last lines of the song and it finally ends. They walk off stage and Kyuhyun slings his arms around Zhou Mi’s shoulders.

“You were great out there,” he says. “The second time sounded great.”

“Thanks, Kuixian,” Zhou Mi replies somewhat hesitantly. It’s over now; it doesn’t matter anymore.

*

It would be over except that _someone_ whose last name starts with Cho and first name starts with Kyuhyun will _not let it go._ The minute they get back to Korea he has to tell _everyone_. And since the members aren’t all at the dorm at the same time, he has to tell the story over and over and over.

Zhou Mi wonders if it’s socially acceptable in Korea to strangle your band member with an ascot.

The last member to hear the story is Heechul. By this point, Kyuhyun is red in the face from laughing so hard and can barely make the words out. Heechul assumes he’s drunk, which is a fair assumption, but Donghae informs him Kyuhyun’s just got a bad case of the giggles.

“And then his voice-his voice-it _cracked_! De zhen bi- _ANN_!” Kyuhyun imitates before falling over on the couch cushions. 

“YA!” Heechul yells. His face darkens and he stands over the mischievous maknae like a thundercloud. “You will never _ever_ make fun of anyone with a voice crack _ever again_. Do you understand me?” he yells.

Kyuhyun’s smile instantly disappears. “What?”

Heechul grabs his shirt collar and pulls him up to standing. Kyuhyun can see the anger in his eyes. Heechul is fucking terrifying when he’s pissed off. “You will never ever make fun of anyone with a voice crack ever,” Heechul growls. “You don’t know what it’s like to be humiliated like that onstage.”

“Okay, okay!” Kyuhyun says quickly. “I’ll never do it again.

Heechul lets go of his shirt and pushes him back onto the couch. “Stand up, brat,” he orders. Kyuhyun scrambles to his feet.

Zhou Mi had tried to sneak out of the main living room to avoid the awkward confrontation, but Heechul snags him before he can disappear. “Stay here, Seasoning.” To Kyuhyun he says, “Apologize to Seasoning.”

“I’m sorry for laughing at you,” Kyuhyun says, and he really means it.

“And for continuing to laugh at you onstage in front of everyone,” Heechul says.

“And I’m sorry for continuing to laugh at you onstage in front of all of our fans,” Kyuhyun continues.

“And for being an unfeeling, ignorant, miserable bastard,” Heechul urges.

“And for being an unfeeling, ignorant, miserable bastard,” Kyuhyun repeats.

“And for telling everyone the story.”

And I’m sorry for telling everyone the story.”

“Multiple times.”

“Multiple times.”

“And for being the worst friend ever.”

“And for being the worst friend ever.”

“And for not being as pretty as Heechul.”

“And for being friends with such a narcissistic princess as Kim Heechul.”

“Ya!” Heechul says, smacking Kyuhyun on the side of the head. Thankfully Leeteuk comes back before Heechul can inflict any more damage and distracts Heechul with something.

Kyuhyun turns to Zhou Mi. “I really am sorry, Mi. But look at the bright side, at least the fans started laughing at me instead?”

Zhou Mi gives him a hug. “You’re the meanest friend ever, you know that?”

“I know,” Kyuhyun replies, tightening his arms around his friend. “But I’m _your_ meanest friend ever.”

“Yes, yes you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> 加油 or jia you in Chinese is the Chinese equivalent for “hwaiting/fighting!”


End file.
